DSL ADMs & Rings, such as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/463,240, filed on Aug. 8, 2006, and in U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/706,022, filed on Aug. 8, 2005, the entire contents of both of which are incorporated herein by reference, represent a new and powerful reconfiguration of existing telecom network resources. Bonded DSL Rings that maintain their ability to be a source of communications in difficult technical circumstances, such as when power to homes and/or offices in which they are deployed fails, may make the most of these reconfigured resources.
In the past, telecom networks had a so-called “5 9's” or 99.999% uptime guarantee. This was only possible by providing multiple stages of fail safes and backups and did not generally apply to the “Last Mile” or the actual link to the customer. Most telecom COs (Central Offices) were equipped with multiple power grid feeds and large battery arrays that were kept charged in case the power went out and people needed help.
With the advent of VoIP (Voice-over-IP) over Cable networks, it was not economically possible for cable service providers (in the United States these are often referred to as MSO's—Multi-Service Operators) to provide power to network access devices using their already deployed cable plant. As cable providers have been allowed to provide voice communications services, telcos might now see the requirement to provide service in emergency situations as an “unfair tax”, because they still need to provide this service whereas cable companies do not face a similar requirement. Being able to provide this service is not free, and telcos see this making them uncompetitive in the current communications market.